


For you I'd wait til kingdom come

by muffinalien



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 5+1 Things, Camus has good intentions but does stupid things, M/M, Post-Hades War, Post-Soul of Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinalien/pseuds/muffinalien
Summary: Five times Camus breaks Milo's heart, and the one time he doesn't.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, hinted Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyoga
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	For you I'd wait til kingdom come

**Author's Note:**

> Camus is a fucking dumbass. I love him with all my heart but god, dude is stupid.

1.

Milo barged into the Aquarius temple private chambers after him.

"What were you going to do? Would you really going to leave without telling me?", the tiny boy asked, exasperated, arms flailing around in his indignation. Camus flinched because while this wasn't exactly the plan, he might have very well done that if Milo hadn't found out.

Camus just hadn't known how tell him that he was leaving for Siberia to train. He turned to the other boy.

"I… I'm sorry, Milo", the boy started, careful, hesitant, "I didn't mean to make you upset, I just… didn't know how to tell you."

For his surprise, Milo had thrown himself at him, capturing the French in a hug.

"Milo…?"

"Shut up!", Milo said harshly, tightening his grip. "Now I only have three days with you before you go away."

Camus smiled, and put his arms around the other.

After they parted, Milo took Camus hand, "Let's go, I don't wanna waste my last few days with you".

They spent the rest the following time together. They sparred with each other, trained side by side. At the afternoon, they played together in the outskirts of the Sanctuary. Others joined them. At night, Milo managed to sneak to Aquarius's chambers where they lay side by side. It wasn't much different than their usual routine, but it somehow felt special.

"Hey, can I visit you at Siberia?" Milo asked one of the nights as they lay under the blankets, his little hand on Camus's own.

"I would like you to", Camus answered, smiling and squeezed his hand.

  
  
  
  


2.

Camus sat on one of the ruins on the outskirts of the Sanctuary.

"So", Milo started, "you are not actually coming back." 

It was a statement, not a question.

"No, I'm not", Camus confirmed anyway. "I was assigned to train two pupils back at Russia. They are candidates for Bronze Saints.", he explained, exactly as he said in the letter. 

Milo sat down next to him with a sigh.

"It's for the good of Athena", said Camus. Milo knew, and it was the only reason why he wasn't begging Camus to stay.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"...I missed you", Milo said tentatively. 

"I will keep writing you". Milo knew he would, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't the same as having the other next to him, being able to touch, and look at his eyes, and feel the heat of his body. It wasn't like the flowing conversation nor the companionable silence, it wasn't anything like sparring with each other or stargazing together. But it would have to do.

"I know you will", Milo answered simply.

  
  
  


3.

Milo demanded to be the one to prepare Camus's body. No one objected.

He washed the corpse, careful and attentive even if the Aquarius couldn't feel it. He combed the long locks, detangling the silky strands from the knots that had formed. He poured the water through the dirt, scrubbing gently the most stubborn spots. The skin was cold, cold, cold. Not only from not being dead for hours and hours now but also from having been hit with an absolute zero Aurora Execution.

He then anointed Camus body, as the ritual demanded. His hands smeared the aromatic oil through Camus light skin, paler than ever without blood pumping through his veins. As Milo's fingers slid through the cold skin his tears dripped down his face, drops falling and landing into the beloved body. Afterwards, he wrapped the Camus in a ceremonial mantle, adorning his head with a wreath. 

He stayed close to Hyoga during the burial, even if the young saint was surrounded by his fellow Bronze. Pegasus was by his side, Dragon had a supporting hand on his right shoulder. Andromeda held his left hand on his own, and laid his head on the Cygnus saint shoulder. The blond had his eyebrows tense through the whole ceremony, and only after the last bit of dirt had been placed over the coffin that he allowed himself to bury his face on Andromeda's shoulder.

Milo approached the young man. He looked up with red rimmed eyes. The Gold opened his arms and Hyoga accepted the invitation and hugged him. They said nothing, just stayed a few moments in the silence arisen from the mutual understanding and companionship of two people who lost someone so dear to them. The Bronze saints watched with sad expressions.

After they parted, Milo watched as the Bronze saints walked away. Hyoga's armour shone with life, made stronger than ever with Milo's blood.

It was the least he could do for the disciple Camus loved so much he gave his life for.

  
  
  


4.

He had never been so outraged in his life (and Milo was angry quite often). His hands flew to Camus's neck. His eyes were full of tears.

Camus choked, a hand rising to wrap around Milo's wrist but he didn't pull, didn't struggle more than the involuntary twitches of his body and face.

How could he? How could he betray Athena?

Milo released his hold on Camus and slowly slid to the floor, his hands dragging through Camus's front. He fell to his knees, clenched fists still leaning against Camus as he sobbed loudly for their goddess. 

Camus kneeled next to him. Silent tears fell down his face as his arms wrapped around Milo's shoulder. It should have confused the greek more, but the man was so emotionally drenched by Athena's sacrifice and everything that had happened that he just buried his face on Camus's shoulder and cried harder. 

Later Shion would come and explain the plan to trick Hades by becoming Specters, in order to awaken Athena's 8th sense and summon her cloth. But at the moment, for Milo, all that mattered was the death of their goddess, caused by the betrayal from the man on whose arms he wailed.

  
  
  


5.

Milo walked away from Saga with his blood boiling. He was furious. At whoever was playing with their lives, all while their goddess and the young saints fought in the Underworld. At those fucking God Warriors. At Camus.

Camus.

Saga's words rang on his mind. That this was the path Camus had chosen. He replayed his conversation with the Aquarius saint in his head, of Camus explanation of how he accidentally had killed Surt's sister. 

"I will use this life given to me by this land to fight for my friend Surt. My heart is settled!", he said

"Even if it means fighting against me?", Milo had retorted

"We died once in the Underworld. There should be no regrets if we died now"

Fuck, Camus.

"Alright. I will finish you as if you were an enemy", Milo had decided. 

In the end, it all had been a trap made by Surt. If it wasn't for Saga Milo would had died then, if not in the fire, then by the hands of those two God Warriors and the Aquarius Saint.

Milo fought back tears of frustration. What the hell was Camus thinking? The well-being of mankind was worth more than any old promises and friends who lost their path. Camus was really willing to turn his back on him and their duty for this God Warrior.

Well.

If it's going to be like that, then it's on. Milo was going to give anything to kill that motherfucking tree. 

_________________

  
  


As they ran towards Loki, Camus tried speaking to him

"Milo, listen to me. I-"

"Did you fulfill your mission?", Milo interrupted.

"I believe I was able to save my friend's soul", Camus answered.

"Then don't hesitate anymore!", Milo retorted.

"Milo…"

"Keep going!"

And they jumped for the attack.

  
  
  


+1

Milo was laying down on a grassy hill, surrounded by cats. 

The sun warmed everything, making him feel pleasantly lazy in a way he hadn't been able to indulge oftenly. His eyes were closed as he basked in the sunlight. One of the small animals had decided that his belly was a nice bed and laid there, content.

It was a nice change. Their Lady had been generous to her warriors. This was more than any of them could ever have dreamed.

He heard footsteps approaching. He blinked his eyes open to find Camus coming his way. His long hair swayed behind him, shining in the sunlight. 

Milo sat up. The cat in his lap meowed to complain, but just went back to sleep after stretching. Camus settle down on his side.

For a moment they just looked to the beautiful view, the grass swaying in the breeze, small flowers here and there, and the cats lazily basking in the sun.

"Hey", Milo finally said in greeting.

"Hi", answered Camus. "Enjoying the company?"

Milo chuckled, "you know I am fond of those guys"

They stayed in silence for a few more moments.

"Milo", Camus said, his tone turning serious. "I wanted to say… I am sorry. I have caused you so much pain through these years. Even after death I managed to find new ways to disappoint you.", Camus have a sad smile, "You have always accepted me back, despite my ways, despite my mistakes. I'm not so arrogant as to expect you do it once again, but I wanted you to know. I am aware of what I have done. I am sorry, even if no words can make up for it."

Milo was unusually quiet. After a moment he turned to Camus, put his hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. When they parted, tears fell from the Aquarius's eyes.

"Why?", he asked in a whisper.

"... because I love you", the Scorpio answered softly. "Because, despite what I think about what you have done, I believe we should be able to choose our paths. And because I do believe that you did what you thought was right."

"I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you."

"Let me decide what I am willing to give to you", Milo laughed as they hugged. "Besides, now you have all the time in the world to make up to me."

Camus laughed too, even if his tears hadn't dried yet. 

"Well, I do intend to use it to make you happy." He kissed Milo again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am not exactly happy with the result, but decided to think of it as a writing exercise. I did like the 3 and 4 best, so I hope you did too!
> 
> Also, I hc that Milo was a short child because that would be really fucking cute!
> 
> Anyway, if you wanna talk I'm at Twitter @muffinalien


End file.
